


TEEN IDLE. (BLEACH - THOUSAND YEAR BLOOD WAR ARC)

by deityofdiscordanddeath



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Multi, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityofdiscordanddeath/pseuds/deityofdiscordanddeath
Summary: "Yhwach won't fall; not as long as I breathe. Albeit there is no such guarantee for the shinigamis."Sternritter 'Gamma' or better known as Mera Schulz works as the substitute adviser to Yhwach after she joined his ranks countless centuries ago. After persistent training in her ability, sword-fighting and other necessary fighting techniques, Yhwach decided it was time for her and rest of the quincies to attack the shinigamis and avenge their fallen brothers who were murdered a thousand years ago. This battle will not only unveil her past that's connected with Jugram and Bazz-B but many secrets that were supposed to remain secret until one of them ended six feet below the ground.





	1. Chapter 1

**THE YOUNG GIRL TRUDGED DOWN THE PATHWAY, HAND-IN-HAND WITH HER FATHER WHO GAVE HER A GENTLE SMILE UPON SEEING THE FIRE IN HER FIERCE DARK EYES.**

It had been a beautiful day in the mansion of the Schulz, the green gardens of the gigantic residence looking as bright as the  sun shining down on them gleefully. The sky had no clouds dancing in them today which was something everyone in the household were relieved about seeing as the season of rain had commenced not a month earlier.  

Today was the day the Blacks were going to visit their mansion again, and the young Schulz child was more than ready for the child who ought to come with the Lord Black. She had been anticipating his arrival from the moment her father had announced that they ought to pay a visit this month. After what had happened last time, she would not be merciful, none at all. She was going to be the most cruel and merciless creature the boy had ever seen; she was going to be the Holy Ghost raining down on him. She would not rest today until she has him kneeling down on the ground, kissing her feet with his blood splayed all over her body in pri-

"Cease clutching so tightly onto your wooden sword, dear Mera. We're meeting Lord James Black and his son again, not defending our house against the Anti-Christ," Her father spoke to her in a gentle tone which did not match the gruff voice of his. He had a tender look in his bark-shaded eyes of his which his daughter had inherited fortunately. 

Mera, who pouted at her father's teasing words, led out a loud huff before digging one hand into the pocket of her dark jeans and stood outside of the main entrance door that led to the inside residence of their gigantic four-floors long mansion comprising of nearly twenty-five rooms.

Her father Stefan only smile at his only daughter's reaction to his words before turning and diverting his attention to the white carriage that halted at the foot of the mansion's gate. 

Stefan Schulz was one of the renowned Lords in the large town of Severon located in North-Eastern part of Bavaria. Owner of the largest wood providing company in the region, he was well-respected and admired by all. An aged man with height of a towering six-feet-four-inches, he had porcelain skin with a dark well-trimmed mustache that was neither thick nor too think, just a little bit of both and a slight stubble he made sure to keep minimum in length. Only two pair of fading wrinkles were displayed on his lower face whilst a maximum of four decorated his forehead. A wave of lustrous dark brown hair covered his head with no sign of balding to be seen anytime soon. For a man in his middle ages, he had no beer belly or a stomach protruding out like most men of his age for he made sure to regularly get up and venture on morning runs with Lord Black himself. 

He always adorned himself in finest of clothes ranging from silk shirts to boots carved out of the finest alligator's hides. Today was no different in case for his attire as he wore a white silk buttoned-up shirt with a black pair of trousers on top of which he wore a similar colour dark coat that went all the way down to his knees, buttoned all the way to the top elegantly. 

The plain ashy-painted carriage adorned with no decorative pieces led by two horses and a man guiding them stopped and the man who was the 'driver' jumped off his frontal seat onto the muddy ground, his boots slamming against the murky wet soil as he went over to the closed door before opening it immediately, his head shot straight and stiff and eyes diverted forward. 

A man was first to climb out of the enclosed carriage followed by a tuft of pink hair hopping out of it almost right after. Both the daughter and father heard slight amount of bickering coming from the other side which resulted in two exchanging confused glances before they heard a loud huff and the appearance of the boy Mera had been plotting to slaughter for the past month ingeniously. 

Shooting away from her father's side, the young girl of age nine trod down the three stairs, standing on the same ground as the boy. He was clad in a cape attached to his shoulders by two pins, each inscribed with the same stylized B; black gloves; a breastplate held up by two black shoulder straps with a large, stylized B inscribed on it over a dress shirt; black pants; and white shoes. In one hand, he held a helmet with a stylized B inscribed on the front and a longitudinal crest on the top and in the other a wooden sword no different to one Mera was clutching onto tightly. 

The two stared at each other eye-to-eye, large scowls curving their lips downwards, the same fire of rage dancing in their eyes even though both stood many feet away from each other with one standing at the gate and the other, the door that led to inside of mansion. They stood their ground on the same pathway of stones constructed between the acre of gardens inside the mansion. Standing face to face, the things they had plotted to do to the other the past month, they were finally going to come true. 

It was time to initiate the carnage.

"Bazzard Black!" She called out to the boy loudly, holding her hand against her chest proudly, "I, Mera of House Schulz will be spilling your blood on the soil of my father today! Be prepared! I shall take revenge on what you did to me!" Raising her sword in the air, she steadied her legs before taking a wild run at the boy who was done putting on his helmet and grabbed onto his sword with both hands before taking a sprint at the girl as well. 

With swords pointing at the other, their never-ending battle cries and the fire of fury raging in their eyes, no one had the audacity to stop them for this attack should pronounce the victory of one and demise of the other, that is what they had sworn and come here to do. 

As they neared, their cries and shouts got even louder than they had started out, the adrenaline rush both felt getting the best of them. When they finally came in front of the other, one slammed the sword on the other's head whilst the other thwacked it on the other's neck which caused both of them to drop their swords and rub their already hit sides furiously. 

"Ow ow ow! How dare you slam me on the head?!" She shouted angrily at the boy, caressing her the wounded part of her head angrily with one eye shooting a sharp look at the boy who was running his gloved hands over his neck to prevent it from hurting; it was not working as she watched tears gather at the corner of his eyes. 

"Why did YOU hit me on my neck?! If I had died then, huh?!" He shouted at the girl, glaring with those bright green eyes that had watered from getting smacked so her on the right side of his neck so harshly with a wooden sword by the girl. 

Letting out a loud huff, she rolled her eyes before folding her short hands over the chest and looking elsewhere, avoiding eye-contact with the boy, "I wanted to do that." When he heard the girl utter that under his breath, he blinked those tears lividly away before grabbing onto her braided hair that had been gently placed at her back which was open to him and yanking her down to the ground with a loud thud, making her scream loudly when her back came in contact with the stone-hard ground of the pathway. 

Once he released her, she only got off the ground and turned to his back before pulling on his Roman-looking red cape before jerking it down, sending him flying to the ground in the same way he had done to her. He cried out but she was merciless as she had sworn to b as she sat right on top of his breast-plate before throwing hands with the boy who tried to fend off the girl who had the audacity to place her posterior on the great Bazz!

They both curled one hand into fist before landing a punch on the other's cheek, resulting in Mera whining but did not go about rolling off him. She had pain tolerance even towards this insolent little monkey, she had sworn to that last night whilst she prepared for this exact battle! For what he did, she raised her other fist and punched him on the other cheek resulting in a loud shout of pair emitting from the boy underneath her. 

"OW! You suck, Schulz! Why would you punch me like this?!" The boy cried out in his high-pitched childish voice, rubbing his newly bruised cheek furiously as tears had began to gather at the corner of his eyes again. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his lips had not only formed a thin line but arched downwards; he was clearly doing his best not to cry in front of the girl he laid beneath. She was not heavy to push off but he had gotten no opportunity to do swat the Schulz girl off of him, and if he dared using his powers on her, he was certainly going to deal with his father's wrath knowing well she had not developed her own powers stably as of yet.

Bazzard, the genius boy who had developed and stablised his quincy powers at a very young age, was a prodigy. At least to his father and Stefan Schulz, he was. A headstrong and proud boy, Bazzard Black was capable of doing many things children of his aged exceptionally struggled with. He could easily form Heilig Bogen whilst Mera and other children struggled with it; he could get rid of it with a snap of his finger unlike the girl and other children. Whilst his prowess made the townsmen and villagers exceptionally envious, knowing their children and they themselves could not achieve what this boy did in such an age, leading to them labeling him as a 'brat, arrogant brash fool' and so on, he only attracted the Schulz man's attention. Stefan and James had been long good friends, yes, but his friend's son's powers only had him so proud, astonished and great in his eyes that he compelled his very own daughter, Mera, to spend much more time with him; whose powers were far from the term 'stable'.

Her powers lacked balance and..control. There was more to the child than what met the eye. Her powers were lethal..and miraculous. She could form a heilig bogen easily but the arrow in it would become so enormous its mere blow could be deemed lethal should it be used against someone. Stefan worried and worried for his daughter's unstable powers, for he was unfortunate enough to witness its impact and strength first-hand. He never wanted to see something like that again even if it proved beneficial in the end; it sent shivers down his spine and swore he would not let circumstances permit her to use those faculty. 

He trusted Bazzard to teach her his ways sometime in the future; time mattered not to him. He simply wanted the boy to assist her in gaining control over what she inherited from no one. 

Just when Mera was going to reply to the boy with a retort, she felt herself being lifted off of him from the collar of her white shirt as she began to squirm whilst a certain person held her in mid-air much similar to him. He had been lifted from the upper portion of his cloak, hands crossed over his chest knowing certainly who was behind this blatant intrusion of their ongoing battle. 

Noticing the annoyed look on Bazz's face and lack of without so much protest, Mera only halted in her own movement before turning around and realising why the boy had stopped after all. Her eyes had met her father's half-lidded ones. Whipping her head back around, she only realised Bazzard had been held in the same position by his own father who had an expression no different to her own father plastered over his fair features.

Lord James Black was a man who looked fairly younger to Mera's father. The man had married young and was still in his youth when he and his wife had the young Bazzard. He had fair skin of a lady without so any roughness bestowed upon it like most Lord. The youth in his face was very evident as he had no wrinkles adorning his face like his dear friend Stefan. His eyes happened to strike out the most to people along with the pitch black straight hair he had a tendency to comb backwards. James never roamed around without a smile on his face; his thin but baby-pink shade lips were always curled in a warm smile that he passed to the poor and rich equally enough. For an average man, he was taller than his own friend reaching the height of six-feet-five-inches and always looking his best in the dark suits he always wore day and night not only on a regular day but a significant one as well. Unlike Stefan he had no facial hair which gave him a more baby face than his senior good-friend.

The two friends had a very unlike friendship in comparison to a normal one. When in youth and attaining education in a university, both had met and sworn not only to marry but have children around the same time and get them married to each other should one be a boy and the other, a girl. After marrying on the same day and having their babes in the same month years later, the idea of getting the two into an arrange marriage had crossed their minds numerous times as they thought of strengthening their friendship by fulfilling the promise both made to each other. However, the thought of marriage was far and seeing how neither child was very..polite to the other, the idea of the two spending a lifetime together seemed a tad bit far-fetched. 

"You two will be the death of us," Stefan muttered under his breath as he brought his cub close, turning her body to him along with her face that was looking irritated and bored already, much like Bazzard who looked more irritated than bored by all this. James had brought to make his son face him before placing him on the ground the same moment Stefan did before both men sighed audibly at the sight of their children going from acting annoyed to glaring at each other within nanoseconds. 

James turned to his disappointed friend with the permanent smile on his face before saying in his gently sweet voice, "Well then, let us allow the children to play while we discuss things, my dear friend." As much as he wanted to remain with his son, there were more pressing matters to discuss with Stefan, one that revolved around a certain quincy acclaimed to have been living for two centuries head on. 

The other man only nodded before turning to both children, lecturing them along the lines 'if i see you both fighting again, it's going to be my boot and your posteriors' and leaving with his friend to the inside of his mansion, leaving the devils behind. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

" **GIVE IT BACK, YOU ROOSTER-LOOKING DUMBASS.** "

"HOW ABOUT A BIG FAT NO, YA DAMN CHINCHILLA LOOKING FEMALE."

"HOW DARE YOU-" "THWFA!"

And there the two went on again, rolling on the ground together like a cannonball being hurled left and right, landing punches, kicks and anything they could muster at each other in the heat of the moment whilst the chubby maid of the Schulz's household chased them in the hallway all while begging them to stop. But as always, her words fell deaf on the two's ears as they continually carried out their assaults on the other with no stop coming to their behaviour.

It was a regular day in their household the past months each time the Blacks used to come around; nothing too out of the ordinary.

Just after the times when both had dueled and been scolded by their respective fathers, the two children had signed a truce airily and agreed not to carry out attacks on the other and decided to spend the afternoon in 'peace'. The peace had involved visiting the forest within their village and hunting animals all whilst competing on who gets to kill the most between the two. Mera did not wish to conduct such a contest when her powers were uncontrollable, but the boy had insisted they do. According to Bazzard, it was all part of 'training' her to control her powers; it was a mystery to her how all this was part of stablising her powers but she went along with it nonetheless.

Once the red-head had won multiple times over and Mera had blasted off a small section of the forest 'accidentally' during a fight with him, they had return home and separated after breaking their truce and promising their battle would continue the next time they meet.

Quite to their 'bemusement', Lord James Black had returned to pay Stefan another visit regarding a serious matter and brought along his son who had insisted to visit their house, resulting in endless teasing from his father about the Schulz girl aka his 'enemy on battlefield'. Despite of screaming at his father that he did not like or had anything remotely close to a 'crush' on her with a tint of pink rubbed over his cheeks, James still did not cease his mannerism and continued to make fun of his son until they reached over to his friend's mansion which was only two fields away from his'.

When they had arrived at their doorstep, they were greeted by both daughter and father, though the daughter looked more enthusiastic than the calm-faced father. The first thing both children did upon seeing each other was attack as they went on about, beating each other up like children with no intention to hurt each other. They were playing and it was more than obvious from those light slaps of Mera and playful punching of Bazz whilst they faked cries and screams. That was how both greeted each other now and their fathers had to repeatedly pry one off the other each time.

Now that both were busy in a significant discussion and not around, the maid of House Schulz was running from place to place after those two little devils who were occupied in another quarrel with Bazzard having taken Mera's wooden sword as he forced her to chase her around her own mansion which was large enough to tire the maid.

It comprised of numerous rooms, each comprising of expensive decor and paint coating its walls. The living room both were chasing each other currently in was decorated with all things lavish; they ranged from priceless paintings hung idly on the walls to couches of cloth that was available nowhere with the exception of her home, to statues of various greek mythological creatures sitting on top of their gigantic fireplace, to a massive crimson red carpet made out of most expensive material imported from Persia. From the ceiling hung a massive chandelier adorned with numberless pieces of artificial diamonds hanging down from it; the metal wires that extended from the main branch were curved and extended apart making it look grandeur than most things in their home.

The Schulz lived lavishly and everyone around their village knew it far too well.

Bazzard and Mera landed outside of the living room in the long hallway with its dark wooden floor covered through a same crimson shade carpet that was spread through it out. The pink-haired boy was on top of her as he had grabbed the younger-by-two-months girl's hands with his and pinned them on top of her head, both staring into the other's eyes with fire. He led out a loud 'hah!' into the air, finally capturing the girl underneath without having to give her the wooden sword that laid next to them. He was not only a genius but a victorious boy as well.

"Finally caught you! Now beg for my mercy- OOF!" A kick was landed on his shin that was open to her as he had placed one leg on either side of her body. It was perfect because the boy immediately jumped off of her and crumpled to the ground, hugging his knees as he began to mutter incoherent things under his breath. He had balled up and the scene was so funny for the new winner of this quarrel that she had picked her sword from the ground and poked its sharp tip on his butt harshly, sending him into screams and yelps as he jumped off the ground, holding onto his posterior in vain.

This made things even funnier as she threw her head back and began to laugh loudly, with her head thrown back and legs kicking against the ground. She was still on the ground and now clutching onto her stomach seeing as what Bazzard had done not a minute go; it was beyond hilarious to her but for her maid it wasn't.

She had began to feel light-headed after running after the two hyperactive children left and right around the enormous mansion all whilst being very chubby and clutching onto the skirts of her poofy maid uniform. Calling onto 'Master Black' and 'Miss Schulz' over and over all over the place had exhausted her to the point she had her own hand pressed against her head, suddenly feeling too nauseous.

Bazzard, feeling beyond humiliated with the way the girl had laughed her head off at him, had recovered from the torturous pain and prepared his elbow to slam into the abdomen of the girl too occupied in chortling. He approached her shaking figure and aimed his elbow where her stomach was all open to his just like his shin had been to her. Right when he was going to go down on her and avenge his own self, a loud thud rang out in the house.

It caused Schulz to cease laughing and sit up straight, whilst Black simply straightened his arm he intended to use as a weapon and let his gaze travel to where the girl's was. Their faces turned into poker as they stared at the 'reason' behind the loud slam on the mansion's grounds. There was awkward silence for a good moment in the halls of the residence before Mera rose her finger in the air and uttered what Bazzard had been thinking as well,

"I think Madam Leon passed out because of us."  
  
  


**\-- †--**

Sitting in the darkness of her room with a dim-lit lamp on the side-table, she licked her index finger slowly before pressing it lightly against the lower corner of the page of 'Wuthering Heights' by Emily Bronte, flipping the thin white page over and fixating her dark eyes on the first paragraph that was engraved on the new page.

A knock was sounded on the door, echoing throughout the dead silent room of her dormitory. "Enter," she called out all whilst eyes were busy scanning the beautifully written words of Emily Bronte, engraving some of them into her very own mind. A gripping book deserved all the attention, appreciating and quotation from her, and certainly she was not running low on it for this particular piece of work.

"Sculz-sama. The arrancars have arrived with rest of the soldiers. His Majesty and Haschwalth-sama require your presence in the room to commence the meeting."

"Is that so? Well, it was fast," She muttered uttered her breath softly, plucking out the lilac ribbon she used as a bookmark from the last page she had left reading from before gently placing it in the new page. Slapping the book shut, she hauled her crossed legs off her single bed covered with white sheets that had the Quincy cross stitched upon it and  placed the novel on her bed gently.

She made way over to her door before swinging it entirely open to see Henry standing in the bright lights of the narrow hall with a calm expression displayed over his face. His peachy soft face was expression-less on this occasion with his thin but pink tinted lips formed into a thin line and dark naturally arched eyebrows resting on their respective sides peacefully, his eyes that were just as dark as hers in colour were looking into her's with ease.

Nodding into his direction, she averted her eyes to the path that laid before her as she began to take long strides towards His Majesty's meeting place which he had constructed for meetings that acquired little attention in comparison to others. After a short while of walking, she used hirenkyaku and found herself standing next to His Majesty with a stoic face.

The scene before her was not very pleasant. The Sternritters that had gone with the arrancar who went by the name Luders Friegen were standing behind with their faces still very much masked by the hoods that they wore to conceal their faces whilst the said arrancar sat before His Majesty with one arm amputated and panting heavily as blood continually seeped out of the wound. The arrogance he initially had before them had longed escaped him and he looked about close to a timid kitten before the alpha male sitting on his throne with a large smirk on his face. The other arrancar who was sent after the special war potential, Ichigo Kurosaki, to defeat him looked he had half of him fried as burns and grazes covered his right-side.

His Majesty, to her, looked same as ever. He adorned himself in regular quincy uniform comprising of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which had the Wandenreich symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length maroon-black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button. He was radiating pure alpha or dominating presence over everyone in the room, especially the two particular arrancars who bowed beneath him. A large smirk was displayed on his aged but handsome face that the woman could help but admire so adamantly whilst he sat with his legs apart in a man-spread with his elbows pressed against his knees and fingers entwined as he leaned forward.

Detecting her presence, Yhwach turned to her with the same smirk on his face before speaking in his deep voice that sent so many to their knees in submission, "Schulz." He acknowledged her to which she only responded with a nod, settling her eyes on those arrancars who ought to present reports on all matters they were sent to look after by him.

"Well then, now that my substitute Adviser is here, let's hear about your reports."

Ivan was the first to go. He explained to them about Ichigo Kurosaki and how he was simply incapable of finishing him off given his strength; nothing too interesting to her or His Majesty. Luders, then, went on to tell His Majesty how he made his presence along with the sternritter known in the barracks of Squad One, before Head-Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni and declared war upon them. They had also impaled his Lieutenant after he attempted to use his bankai on them which went miserable for the man for it was stolen rather quickly. To her all things were going smoothly as the arrancar had not acted wrong until he told His Majesty that he had given the Shinigamis five days time to prepare for their first invasion. A grave, grave mistake. 

"Five days..."

The arrancar nodded furiously before explaining why he had chosen such a long period of time for the Quincies to attack the Soul Society, claiming it was the necessary time for both parties to prepare for the all-out war. His answer made her want to quirk an eyebrow in his direction and question why in the hell would Quincies need time when they had been preparing for this vengeance the past one-thousand years, but held her tongue back knowing it would displease His Majesty. He would speak for her for he knew exactly what she was thinking in the moment.

"It's the future," He began which made the man shoot his head up and look at the Emperor in the eyes with surprise, pupil constricted, "two days ago when you went to inspect the angle to be used to break the frontier, you already said at that rate in the near future, Soul Society would lose its balance with the human world, didn't you?" He paused for a moment before pointing a hand at the arrancar who was practically trembling underneath the dominating gaze of the man. 

"Luders Friegen. Are you perhaps a prophet?" The question had resulted in the man uttering incoherent words and stutters that lacked sense to everyone in the room. It was silent, oh so silent that the drop of a mere pin would echo without dissipating in mere nanoseconds. Everyone with the exception of her and a certain veiled Sternritter held their breath, not knowing what His Majesty would do any second now. He was as unpredictable as an earthquake to almost everyone in the room; you never see what he has in store for you. Never.

To silence all the nonsensical sputtering from the creature's mouth, he spoke again. "Answer. I just asked you whether you are a prophet or not." After a few more mutters, he finally gained the capability to deny his prophet-hood. Luders looked miserable; a miserable mutt you would not spare your pity to. It was a shame really; they had dishonoured their lineage and sided with their sworn enemy, believing they would be spared. Ah, such travesty.

"Then why..are you talking about future?" His voice had deepened and tone darkened by a notch. The arrancar had gained his displeasure so easily, it was almost laughable. The silence and sudden high level of density in the air was choking everyone in the room. Everyone was wondering what would the next move of His Majesty be as he bore his powerful eyes into the arrancar's so intensely she thought the arrancar would melt underneath him.

"I want to hear.. about now." It took a single mere airily brush of his hand for him to annihilate the creature whose entire upper figure had been blown apart with large volume of its blood splattering all over the floors and onto the arrancar that had knelt right next to him. His eyes were as wide as saucers seeing what the Emperor of Quincy did with a simply wave that had resulted in the shredding of his comrade's upper body into smithereens.

She was merely fazed by what had happened before her, not even blinking after he had carried out such brutality on sight. After spending so much time under His Majesty she had only gotten used to it, especially once he had awakened from his slumber.

"Ivan," His Majesty placed his hand back on his elbow again as he stared at the remaining arrancar kneeling before him with such fear that he immediately answered him with enthusiasm that made her pity him almost. She watched from the corner of her eye the man lower his gaze downwards and begin speaking to the former hollow disinterestedly, "I don't really have reasons to praise or blame you. You did enough to slow down Ichigo Kurosaki." The arrancar shot his head up and thanked him a little enthusiastically after stuttering much like the previous one.

Raising his hand, he declared, "Your job here is done. You can become the foundation to build peace." With that said, he decapitated a protesting Ivan with his mere fingertip, sending his body back as more blood was shed over the floors for the servants to scrub out forcefully knowing how hard blood-stains were to get off the ground.

With a sigh, he got up from the throne and began to make way towards a certain curtain behind him at a distance. Her eyes were fixated on the corpses of the dead arrancars with no emotions showing on her face as she simply stared into the wide and lifeless golden eyes of the one named 'Ivan'. His eyes showed the fear and protest he experienced as emotions prior to get decapitated by His Majesty. It looked haunting and almost scary to her.

She felt a large heavy hand on her shoulder which compelled her to look around to find His Majesty being the one behind it. Though he had began to walk, it seemed he stayed behind to motion her to come with him which she did as a masked Sternritter wondered aloud if killing the arrancars like this would be fine for they were precious soldiers that need not to be taught fighting. Whilst she trailed behind His Majesty, he stated he cared not for how many arrancars he had to kill, as he brushed away the curtain that led to the underground area. Holding the alabaster curtain to the side for her, he ushered her to enter which she did without a word before he dropped it and led her along with the other Quincies to where their most significant prisoner was chained.

"If I want arrancars, I can get as many as I like. Hueco Mundo is already our territory. It's just a foundation stone to invade Soul Society."

 


End file.
